Aelfdene
Aelfdene has no one title she identifies with- she is a lunar wizard and a sympathetic adventurer, a servant to the cause of worthy leaders, and even a travelling patissier. Although she has not yet unlocked her full magical potential, she is determined to conquer the unknown and frightening parts of her inner self through travel and service to the people of Runescape. Appearance Body Aelfdene stands at 5'6'' with some moderate musculature and defined feminine curves. Her face has a smooth, narrow chin, high cheekbones, and full lips. Her fingers are long and dexterous from the practice of runic magic, and her biceps and calves are well defined from athletic activity. As far as hair goes, hers is fine, long, and straight, the blonde strands usually kept out of the way by being tied back or held in place by a hat or headband. Her eyes are a warm brown, most comparable to caramel. Clothing Aelfdene, like her many self-acclaimed titles, has no one particularly defining outfit. She has been seen in some blue hybrid wizard and runecrafting robes, a dusty gardening dress of yellow-brown and bright green, a yellow servant's uniform with red highlights, and a festive chef uniform with white frills and red-green patterning. Personality Aelfdene is a sociable, if whimsical soul. During her time in the Moonclan, she became accustomed to those around her understanding her emotions and trails of thought, and as a result, she speaks the first thing that comes to mind, expecting others to understand exactly where she's coming from. As a result, her unfiltered wondering comes off in a way that makes most describe her as excitable and strange. She strives to be optimistic, almost always smiling, and exudes an honest interest in most everyone she meets. Thus, despite many of her oddities, she is often quick to trust and make friends. Aelfdene also operates on her own code of honor. She doesn't believe in allegiance to any one god, leader, or ideal--to her, the most important thing is an open mind and heart that can empathize with all creatures of Runescape. To that end, she tries to reserve judgment and help others, operating on chivalrous principles to aid those working towards peace or the protection of Runescape's common folk. She dislikes violence to the point of never using magic to directly hurt another human being--her Lunar magic harms only those who actively strike at her companions. In a pinch against monsters, she prefers to use terrain to hinder or frighten them away, or otherwise teleports away to avoid conflict entirely. Abilities Lunar magic is its own unique spellbook, but those born into the Moonclan share the same mystic blood of their ancestors. Although Aelfdene has not yet unlocked the fullness of this magic within herself, especially while away from Lunar Isle, she has many of the same abilities and potential to obtain them all. Lunar Casting Aelfdene can cast magic without runes, but only when on Lunar Isle. Her connection with Lunar energy is not yet strong enough for her to cast magic without runes otherwise. Levitation Aelfdene can use telekinesis to float off the ground. Lunar Spellbook Aelfdene can access most Lunar spells as well as normal magic. Lunar Lifespan Aelfdene's blood is that of the Moonclan's, the mystic magic of her ancestors leaving her with an abnormally long lifespan. Lunar Reading Aelfdene can read Lunar energy reflected off of people, which carries their inner thoughts and emotions. Melana Moonlander on Lunar Telepathy: "It's quite simple, everyone has a resonance that is responded to by the moon. This resonance changes depending on what we are thinking. You can tune yourself in to listen to this resonance with practice - it's a life long quest for the members of the Moon Clan, but its especially easy to read with outsiders like yourself, as you are far louder and unguarded." History Childhood Aelfdene was born on Lunar Isle and raised by a single mother, Stella Meteorum. She understood from an early age that she was a bastard child, the result of a brief and forbidden love affair between a woman of the Moonclan and a man of the Fremennik tribe. Despite this stigma, the people of the Moonclan treated Aelfdene as one of their own, fostering her innate magical talents and raising her to be a proponent of peace and empathy. The only thing that stopped her from reaching her full potential and living out a happy life on Lunar isle was a problem with herself--there was a side to her bloodline she loathed and feared, and these emotions kept her from ever fully accepting herself. Without this acceptance, she could not utilize Lunar magic in its most powerful forms and was under a handicap that frustrated her further. Leaving Lunar Isle By the time Aelfdene was fourteen, she decided that staying on the Lunar Isle and never growing past her self-image was not an option. To accept herself, she had to learn more about her father, his people, and her place in the world beyond her home. Although she was too intimidated and frightened to approach the Fremennik tribe, she was able to set out for lands beyond the Northern Sea and engage with a variety of people and cultures. She visited the runic altars created by her ancestors in ages past, studied a variety of magical ruins and their secrets, and fell in love with gnomish cuisine. Peace was eventually made between the Moonclan and Fremennik barbarians, but by then Aelfdene had distracted herself with the wonders of the world beyond Lunar Isle. Well into her twenties, her knowledge of magic had grown in other areas and she'd turned her beloved hobby of cooking into a profession. Helping others was easier than helping herself, although she finally opened herself up to barbarians by learning how to fish like them. Meeting the Godless He was Sloan, a representative of the Godless. She had no idea who the old man was when she wandered by Port Sarim, but a tease and a beer later, she learned more about the Godless' cause and their mission to protect the people of Runescape from divine conflict. There was opportunity to help the Godless, according to Sloan, and since that time she has volunteered herself for various missions to support and protect her Godless companions as they rooted out necromancers and other unsavory individuals. Meeting the Temple Knights Aelfdene was summoned to the Paterdomus after having helped the White Knights of Falador through her healing abilities. Although she was never formally accepted into the ranks of the White Knights, the Temple Knights serving in Morytania were overwhelmed in their task to stop an evil figure known as "The Judge," and consequently contacted her for help. When she agreed to stop The Judge's dastardly plans, she was made an Initiate by Temple Knight Commander Strife, who she would later follow to aid the Temple Knights in their dangerous missions. Family/Friends/Acquaintances Close Family * Stella Meteorum (mother) * Oneiromancer (pseudomother) Friends * Kywel (Godless Companion) * Lyam (Godless Companion) * Frank (Godless Commander) * Strife (Temple Knight Commander) * Dawn (Fellow Wizard) * Maedalaane (Mentor) Business Acquaintances * Lady Thalia (Wedding Venue Preparations) Category:Characters Category:Moon Clan Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Lunar Mages